Sweet Love
by Mayu of Light
Summary: Horton Hears a Who fanfiction JoJo McDodd and my OC, Jason James. Yaoi, lemon, and oneshot. Very hot!


It all started when JoJo and his girlfriend broke up. Things were at a stand-still and she was tired of waiting for them to start up again. She dumped JoJo, leaving him crushed and feeling worthless inside.

Then Jason changed all that.

He came to JoJo, offering him his love, and promising his complete and total devotion and commitment. JoJo, being left vulnerable from his recent breakup, got swept off his feet.

--

JoJo was lying on his back on Jason's bed with Jason lying on top of him. Jason was caressing JoJo's hair and arms and was licking the side of JoJo's neck.

"J-Jason…!" JoJo gasped, shivering as he felt Jason's hand move down and unbutton his pants.

Jason ignored him and began sucking instead of licking.

"Jason?" JoJo began to worry that Jason would try to force him into having sex with him. _'He promised he wouldn't…'_

Jason confirmed JoJo's worries when he began to tug at JoJo's pants in an attempt to remove them.

"Jason! Jason! Stop! Wait!" When Jason didn't stop, JoJo pulled his legs together.

Jason looked at JoJo, annoyed. "What're you doing?"

JoJo took a breath. "I… I thought we weren't going to do that…" He felt his stomach lurch when Jason laughed.

"Why wouldn't we?" Jason moved up on the bed and laid next to JoJo. He pulled JoJo's face toward his own.

JoJo stared into Jason's dark red eyes. He suddenly felt nervous and self-conscious. "I… uh…um…"

Jason laughed again. "Oh, I get it! You're scared!"

JoJo felt his face grow hot. "Th-tha-that's totally absurd!"

"Is it? JoJo, I'm not gonna hurt you. I would never. You're my everything."

JoJo's heart fluttered and skipped a beat as Jason smiled at him. He suddenly noticed his arms throwing themselves around Jason's neck in a passionate embrace.

Jason moved away from JoJo's side and back up on top of him, being careful not to pull out of the embrace. He resumed taking JoJo's pants off.

Once they were off, Jason removed JoJo's boxers and shirt. Looking down at him, Jason inhaled a breath of air, stunned by JoJo's beauty.

JoJo's eyes darted all around the small room, trying to avoid Jason's gaze. He felt the tips of Jason's fingers dance on his stomach followed by Jason's lips.

Suddenly, JoJo's head was jerked forward by Jason who threw himself onto JoJo, sucking madly on his lips. Then he pulled away and got off of JoJo and the bed.

JoJo watched Jason move to the side of the bed and found himself unable to look away when Jason started taking off his own clothes.

Jason turned around and got back on the bed. "Wanna start out slow or just jump right in?"

JoJo stuttered nervously as he stared at Jason's large member. "I… I…uh… I… wh-whatver you… wanna… uh…"

Jason's grin grew wider. "You're so cute. Okay. We'll start out slow."

Jason came down and planted a kiss on JoJo's chest and wrapped his left hand around JoJo's penis and moved it up and down.

"Ooh..!" JoJo cried out.

"Just wait. It gets better." Jason said and grabbed hold of JoJo's legs and pulled them apart. Scooting closer, he pressed his lips against JoJo's entrance and inserted his tongue.

"Aah!!" JoJo threw his head back as Jason moved his tongue around inside him.

Jason removed his tongue and pulled back again. Pulling JoJo's legs around him, he said, "Ready?"

JoJo relaxed for a moment and gazed up at Jason, unable to form any words.

Jason pressed his penis against JoJo's hole. JoJo gasped lightly and waited anxiously for Jason to do it.

Finally, Jason thrust himself inside JoJo. He pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly while JoJo screamed, unable to divide pain from pleasure.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!" JoJo gripped onto Jason's shoulder and dug his nails into them.  
Jason held down JoJo and banged him mercilessly.

"Its okay! Its okay!" He repeated over and over again.

"NGH… J-JASON..!! JASON!! OOH, JASON, PLEASE!" JoJo cried and arched his back, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Jason pulled out of JoJo and helped him to sit up. "We're not done yet."

JoJo stared down at Jason's penis and then back up at Jason. What did he want him to do? He reached his hand out and grabbed it.

Jason smiled at JoJo as JoJo stared vacantly up at Jason thru his hair. Jason placed his hand on the back of JoJo's head and began pushing it down.

JoJo became tense but opened his mouth willingly and wrapped his lips around Jason's throbbing manhood.

"That's it. Good boy." Jason grinned, still tangling his fingers in JoJo's hair.

JoJo tilted his head to the side and sucked hungrily on Jason, who encouraged him with an affectionate smile.

"C'mon, JoJo. Put some tongue into it."

JoJo backed off of Jason, releasing his member from his mouth.

"J-Jason… I dun' wanna do this…Its…_gross_." JoJo said, wiping his mouth on a nearby pillow.

Jason frowned slightly. "So then you don't love me?"

"What?"

"I thought we were doing this because we loved each other, but…"

JoJo stared at Jason and then lowered his head in shame.

Jason smiled evilly and then lifted JoJo's chin.

JoJo found himself staring into Jason's beautiful deep-red eyes yet again.

"Oh, _Jason_! I'm so sorry!" JoJo moaned, leaning in to kiss Jason.

Taking the opportunity, Jason took JoJo into his arms and kissed him down from his neck to his tummy, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Don't feel bad, buttercup." Jason cooed, licking JoJo's belly.

"Mmm…"

Just as they were getting busy again, the door to Jason's room opened.

"Jason James! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Mother!" Jason spun around, horrified. "A little privacy, please!!"

"Hello, Ms. James…" JoJo covered himself and waved shyly.

"Hello, Joseph, dear."

"Its JoJo, ma'am."

"Of course it is, sweetie. Jason, what the hell are you doing to that boy?! You should be ashamed! Its no wonder your father left us!!"

"Mother!! Get out of my room! And who the hell needs that dead-beat anyway?!"

"What do you think he'd say if he saw you kissing another male!"

"Mother!"

"He'd have a fit!"

"MOTHER!!"

"Joseph, dearie, did he ask for your permission before he forced himself on you?"

"Kind of…"

"And did you allow this to happen?"

"Um…"

Jason threw a book at the door. "MOTHER, PLEASE GET THE FUCK OUT!!" He screamed.

Jason's mother put her hands on her hips. "Joseph, just holler if you need anything." She shut the door.

"Gosh! What a bitch!" Jason hissed. "Right. Where were we?"

JoJo grinned warily and laid back down.

Jason wagged his finger back and forth.

"…No?" JoJo asked and sat back up.

"No."

JoJo arched an eyebrow.

"Here. Lay on your stomach."

"Uh… okay…" JoJo turned himself over.

"Now put your butt in the air."

"I see where this is going." JoJo groaned and obeyed.

"Good boy."

Once again, Jason thrust himself into a screaming JoJo, enjoying the sound of their bare skin slapping together.

"Jason…! P-please!" JoJo cried out.

"You want it harder? Can do, my love!" Jason smiled with bliss.

Finding the pain even more difficult to bear than before, JoJo sank his teeth into a pillow in fear that his screams would bring Ms. James back in.

Meanwhile, Jason was getting a boner just from hearing JoJo's screams.

"AH… NNNNAAHH…"

JoJo felt like his insides were on fire and couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"J-J-JASON..!!" He moaned, finally letting his tears flow.

Then Jason came. He emptied himself into JoJo, who let out a shaken, reverberating moan.

JoJo was relieved that it was over, but when Jason pulled out it he was disappointed. Why did something so passionate have to end so soon?

Jason sat down at JoJo's side and stared at his butt. "Aw, you're bleeding. That's cute..."

JoJo turned and laid on his back again. Jason held his hand.

"Did it… hurt?"

"…Yeah." JoJo was breathing fast again, as Jason stroked his hand.

"I'm sorry. And I came in you, too."

"Its okay." JoJo said and smiled. After a moment, he spoke again, "…It felt good."

Jason smiled lovingly down at JoJo who returned the gesture with a smaller, more timid smile.

Feeling the need to be closer to him, Jason laid next to JoJo who in return, clung to him like cellophane. Jason kissed him and whispered:

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

JoJo smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then they shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

The End


End file.
